


Tiencha Oneshots

by No1fan15



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1fan15/pseuds/No1fan15
Summary: Hold onto your butts cause I made a ton of short fics for y'all. Bunch of oneshots, lost of AU's, fluff ahoy. Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Todays AU: "Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says "How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?" - Prompt by demisexualmerril on Tumblr

Working as a Florist was definitely never going to be Tien's first choice of job. But, with nothing else available, it was better than going back to being a "bodyguard." He'd never say it out loud, but the job was more of a mercenary gig than anything legit. Hence, there he was, standing behind the counter and surrounded by plants. Today, however, turned out different than usual.

Things had been going fine, with no one coming in for a while, so Tien was flipping through a magazine he had read a dozen times already. The bell next to the door dinged, signaling a customer, and he looked up to see a very angry man marching towards him. Said man proceeded to take out a twenty dollar bill, slam it down, and look up with malice in his eyes.

"How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?" he asked. Tien took a second to process the request.

"Give me a few minutes and you'll be good to go." he said. The man looked relieved.

"You're a lifesaver. Or, at least, a self - esteem saver." he said.

"Any particular reason for it?" Tien said, starting to gather a few flowers from beside the counter. The man nodded.

"My Ex is getting married." he grumbled. Tien winced slightly. He didn't have much experience with romance, but even he knew that such an occasion had to sting.

"In that case, how bout we go all out?" he said, giving the man a devious smirk before making his way over to the larger display and grabbing the correct plants. Within a few minutes, he had a large bouquet assembled, and someone unfamiliar with flower language would have thought it pretty. But Tien knew better.

"Okay. Here we have some geraniums, for stupidity, foxglove for insincerity, meadowsweet is uselessness, yellow carnations say "You have disappointed me", and orange lilies are pure hatred." he explained. His customer smiled for the first time since he arrived, and Tien was taken aback at how cute the guy was. It wasn't like he hadn't noticed earlier but seeing this guy happy only confirmed that he was, without a doubt, the most adorable person Tien had ever met. Soft looking black hair, almost pastel green eyes, and two scars that only served to add more charm. Tien tired to shake off his blush and started wrapping the flowers.

"Anything on the card?" he asked. The man nodded.

"Dear Bulma - Congrats on your marriage, I wish you the best. From, Yamcha." he replied. Tien jotted the message down on a post it note before transferring it to the card in cursive. He found his thoughts drifting as he wrote. The mans name was Yamcha, he seemed to be about the same age as Tien, and was undeniably hot. Tien shook his head slightly, trying to regain his focus, and finished the card.

"There you go." he said. He handed the bouquet over to Yamcha.

"Need flowers for your date as well?" Tien asked, almost hoping that Yamcha would say no, he's single. Such and answer was unlikely, Tien knew, but a small part of him had already vowed to ask this man out.

"The only girl I ever had was Bulma, and it's her wedding, so I definitely don't have a date." Yamcha said with a mournful laugh.

"Would you like one?" Tien asked before he could stop himself. Both men blushed as they realized what Tien said.

"Uhh... are you offering yourself?" Yamcha said with another laugh, though this one seemed closer to a nervous laugh than anything else. Tien gulped and nodded.

"If you're willing to bring a total stranger to your Ex's wedding, then yeah." he said with a sigh, expecting rejection. He didn't expect Yamcha to reach across the counter and shake his hand.

"Well then, Mr. Total Stranger, you've got yourself a date."

Tien looked at Yamcha, surprised, and he couldn't find any trace of dishonesty in his expression. Tien smiled, something he didn't do often at work, and returned the handshake.

"Name's Tien. I'm honored." he said. Yamcha smiled back at him. After a few minutes of exchanging numbers, Yamcha picked up his bouquet, and started to leave.

"I'll see you soon then?" he said, turning back to face Tien when he got to the door. Tien grinned and waved.

"It's a date." he replied. With one last laugh, Yamcha was gone, leaving a rather happy florist behind.


	2. Space Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todays AU: "You're the perpetual frowner in class and one day as I'm answering the teacher I intentionally make a very cheesy pun and I can hear crickets but you're laughing out loud and that makes me feel very much accomplished" - by origami-teacup on tumblr

Making people laugh wasn't just a hobby for Yamcha. It was a mission. College was already taking a toll on all his classmates, but each day, he'd try to make at least one of them smile. Luckily for him, almost everyone had a good sense of humor, all except one.

The one man whom Yamcha had never seen crack a smile, let alone laugh.

A certain man named Tien.

He always sat, stoned faced, near the front of the classroom. He came in, didn't talk to anyone, did his work and left. Every day was the same. And it bugged Yamcha to no end. Trying to make Tien laugh turned into his greatest challenge. The furthest he had gotten so far was a faint blush after a rather lewd joke. But that wasn't good enough. Not for Yamcha.

"So, you got a joke for us today, or are you gonna stare at Tien the whole time?"

Yamcha snapped to attention. He hadn't realized that he had phased out. He cleared his throat and smirked. All of his friends leaned in. This far into the semester, Yamcha's jokes were the only thing keeping them going.

"What's the worst thing about throwing a party in space?" Yamcha said. He paused for effect. "You have to planet!"

His friends were silent, Yamcha could tell by looking at them, but why was he hearing laughter? It wasn't Krillin, or Bulma, or Goku. All of their laughs were distinctive. This laugh was new. Deep, a little scratchy, and purely joyous. Yamcha slowly turned to face the noise, starting to realize who it was, and he almost didn't believe it. It was Tien.

The one person he had tried so hard for, the one he couldn't break, was losing it over what was arguably Yamcha's worst joke yet. After a solid minute of laughter that slowly turned into a couple of giggles, Tien regained some of his composure, and looked over at Yamcha. He was smiling, another first, and was red in the face. Yamcha smiled back as a sense of accomplishment flowed through him. He had done it.

"Sounds like that party is really out of this world." Tien remarked. Yamcha let out a laugh himself, less over the joke, and more over the fact that Tien of all people had made it.

"It was, but the price was astronomical." Yamcha replied, and they both descended into laughter again.


	3. Being Neighborly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todays AU:"You're new in town and you seem very intimidating but as it turns out you have an awful sense of direction even with a map and you're actually adorkable so here let me help you" - by origami-teacup on tumblr

When a new neighbor arrives in a small town, it is usually a time for making friends with them, and helping them get antiquated. At least, it used to be, until Tenshinhan moved in.

 _"Even Lazuli wasn't this intimidating."_ Yamcha thought as he finished weeding his garden. Krillin's wife had at least tried to be nice when she had moved in. Tenshinhan made no such efforts. He stayed inside most days, or meditated in his backyard, and that was all they really saw of him regularly. His little brother was much more social, making friends with most of the town within a day, and he insisted that Tenshinhan would follow suit. Well, as far as Yamcha knew, it had been a week since they moved in and he hadn't heard Tenshinhan say anything beyond a simple hello. Which suited Yamcha fine. He'd never admit it, but he was kind of scared of his new neighbor, which only got worse when he found out that Tenshinhan had once beaten Goku in a fight. Considering that Goku was one of the strongest people Yamcha knew, such a fact didn't bode well. 

"Hey." 

Yamcha looked over at his fence to see Tenshinhan standing on the other side, staring at him, and holding a sheet of paper. 

"Uh..... hi?" Yamcha replied, a little startled, but trying to play it cool. Tenshinhan flipped the paper around, revealing it to be a map, and pointed to a spot marked with highlighter.

"Could you tell me how to get here?" he asked. Yamcha walked over to get a better look at the map. The place that Tenshinhan was pointing to was a campsite a few minutes away from the edge of town.

"That's easy. You just head up Pepper street, turn right at the Capsule Corp. Building, and take a left when you get to Korrins. Then you just keep walking until you hit the woods. I'm surprised you haven't been there yet. It's a fairly popular spot." Yamcha explained. Tenshinhan blushed lightly. 

"I'm not very good with maps." he admitted. Yamcha tried to suppress a laugh. It looked like his neighbor wasn't that scary after all.  He wasn't bad looking either, now that Yamcha could see him up close. 

"Don't sweat it. I'm not that good with them either. I mostly go off landmarks when I travel." Yamcha reassured him. Tenshinhan smiled, something that was very cute, Yamcha was surprised to learn. 

"That makes two of us." Tenshinhan said with a relived sigh. 

"So.... why are you trying to get there, if I may ask?" said Yamcha. 

"Chiaotzu want to have a camping trip there. He loves the outdoors." Tenshinhan replied. From what Yamcha had seen of Chiaotzu, this was true, as the child was constantly showing the townsfolk his latest discoveries. From flowers to frogs to rocks, it was all fascinating to him, and he loved to share it. 

"Sounds like fun." Yamcha said. He then grinned devilishly. "Just keep an eye out for wolves." 

"Wolves!?"

Tenshinhan snapped to attention, feeling quite alarmed, although that feeling soon turned into frustration when he noticed Yamcha laughing. 

"I'm joking. There's no wolves in those woods, haven't been years, but I hear that during a clear night, you can still hear howling." Yamcha said with a smirk. 

"I'm sure you can. Thanks for the directions." Tenshinhan said. 

"No problem. If you need a guide, just ask, I know that place pretty well." Yamcha offered.

"I'll keep that in mind." Tenshinhan replied, turning to leave. 

"Hey, Ten, wait there for a sec." Yamcha said, running into his house. Tenshinhan stayed put, more out of shock then anything else, as he had never been called "Ten" before. Yamcha soon returned, a notepad in hand, and grinning in a way that Tenshinhan refused to admit was attractive. 

"Here. I'll write down a list of places to pass on the way there. If you're still feeling lost, you can ask someone for help." Yamcha explained, scribbling something down, and handing the note to Tenshinhan. There was a list alright, but there was also a list of numbers, seemingly unrelated. 

"What's this?" he asked. Yamcha winked. 

"That's my number. In case you're ever hopelessly lost, just call, and I'll swing by to save you, Mr. Tenshinhan." he said. Tenshinhan supressed a blush. This was not the way he thought things would go. Then again, he wasn't exactly complaining. 

Uh...thanks. And you can just call me Tien." he said. Yamcha extended a hand. 

"Tien it is. Nice to properly meet you." he said. Tien shook hands and smiled again. 

"You too."

By the time he actually had to find the campsite, he had already decided he was going to call Yamcha, lost or not. 

 


	4. Spiked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todays AU:"It's gym class and we're playing volleyball and you spike really well and you manage to hit the ball square in my face and I think I'm bleeding and you're apologizing profusely and it's okay but you're really cute so I guess I'll take you up on that offer for coffee" - by origami-teacup on tumblr

Pain. Not something usually expected on a Friday afternoon. And yet, there Yamcha was, sprawled on the gym floor at 2:45 pm. He slowly sat up, a little dizzy, and held a hand up to his nose. More pain, and he could tell it was bleeding, even without looking.

"Are you okay?!" someone asked. Yamcha recognized them as the person who had caused this whole fiasco in the first place. His name was Tien, Yamcha knew, and he was a recent transfer student. He hadn't talked to Tien much, but he had definitely noticed him, and all of Yamcha's friends noticed his crush on their newest classmate. How could he not be infatuated? Tien was very handsome, in his opinion, and strong. He had also just spiked a volleyball into Yamcha's face and nearly broke his nose.

"Mmm'fine," Yamcha mumbled, attempting to stand, and receiving unexpected support from Tien. He was almost glad he was bleeding, as it covered his blushing fairly well, although it probably made his overall condition seem worse than it really was.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been paying more attention, I didn't mean to hit you." Tien rambled. If his face didn't hurt so much, Yamcha would have smiled at how cute Tien was when he was flustered, so he decided on a sincere looking grimace. Tien was still concerned, and insisted on walking with Yamcha to the nurses office, apologizing the whole way.

"Seriously, I'm fine, don't worry about it." Yamcha told him when they arrived. Tien looked downcast.

"I still can't forgive myself for this. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" he said. Yamcha nearly laughed at the first statement, as he hadn't known Tien was so melodramatic, and considered the second.

"If you insist on doing something for me, I won't stop you, but I don't really have any ideas." he said. A few minutes of silence passed between them as the nurse came by with an ice pack for Yamcha. Eventually Tien had an idea.

"How about I buy you a drink sometime? At the cafe?" he offered. Yamcha stared at him. Maybe it was just his stupid crush flaring up, but the offer sounded a lot like a date to him.

"Uhhh... sure. Tomorrow at lunch, maybe?" he replied after a moment of thought. Tien sighed, relieved, and grinned.

"Great. I'll see you then." he said, and it could have been the crush again, but Yamcha swore he was blushing.

"Okay. It's a date." Yamcha said, instantly regretting his word choice, as he felt his face heat up. Tien smiled wider.

"If you want it to be." he said. Both of them went red. "I... uh... I mean..."

"And here I thought I was the one who would have to ask you out." Yamcha said. Tien blushed a little darker.

"You were planning to?" he asked, seemingly surprised. Yamcha gave him a wink.

"Eventually. I was going to talk to you first, get acquainted and the like, but I guess you prefer the direct method." he said.

"Direct?"

"Well, it doesn't get any more direct than a volleyball to the face."


	5. Sniffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha has a cold

"Here lies the almighty Yamcha, felled by the common cold."

Yamcha glared at Tien from underneath a pile of blankets.

"Very funny."

"You're the one who was being melodramatic earlier." Tien pointed out. He sat next to Yamcha on the couch and ruffled his hair. "You definitely look like you're "Sick with no hope of surviving" to me."

"I was trying to make you laugh, crane bastard." Yamcha grumbled, leaning into Tien's side.

"I know. I'm teasing you, turtle mutt." Tien said, wrapping an arm around Yamcha and pulling him closer.

"It's hard to tell with you." Yamcha mumbled. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be a supportive and caring boyfriend?"

"I can do that and still tease you." Tien replied. Yamcha muttered something inaudible and stuck one arm out of the blankets to hug Tien. Normally, he'd just hold hands, as Tien wasn't a fan of physical contact most of the time. However; Yamcha was tired, sick, and wanted attention. He smiled slightly as he felt Tien return the hug.

"Thanks for being here." Yamcha whispered. Tien gave him a light kiss on the forehead.

"That's what boyfriends are for." he said.

"Comfort and cuddling." Yamcha said with a weak laugh.

"Exactly." Tien said. He watched as Yamcha slowly drifted off to sleep. Every time something like this happened, it reminded him why he was still with him. Tien slowly stood up, making sure not to wake Yamcha, and re-arranged the blankets. He leaned back down to kiss his sleeping boyfriend on the cheek.

"I love you."


	6. The wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragonballs to the rescue

Out of everything about being dead, waiting was the worst part, Yamcha had decided. The latest threat to the earth had taken its toll on the Z- fighters, many of them severely hurt, but Yamcha had been the only one to die. Still, he had to wait for the Dragonballs to be ready before he was resurrected, so he waited. Last time, he had been training, but this time was different. He felt nervous and slightly embarrassed when he remembered how he had gone out. It had been a noble self sacrifice to save several of his friends, but he hadn't died right away, and it was the moments right before he passed that haunted him. Pain, that was a given, and was plenty. But being held in the arms of your closest friend, feeling yourself fade away, as they cried for you to come back? That was torture. It hadn't helped that in his dying breath, Yamcha finally got up the courage to confess his feelings to said friend, and he had no idea what the response would be.

"Ready to go back?"

Yamcha turned to face King Kai. The small god was grinning, as if he had read his mind, and knew the answer to his question.

"I'm ready." Yamcha said. He felt a familiar pull on his soul as the wish was made. He gave a final wave to King Kai before everything faded into white. As soon as the light had come, it faded, and Yamcha was left staring at his friends.

"Welcome back, wolf boy." said Krillin with a grin. "Someone was looking for you."

"Who-" Yamcha didn't get to finish his sentence, as something suddenly ran into him and pulled him into a hug. A few seconds later, that something was revealed to be Tien.

"NEVER do something like that again!" he said, definitely angry, but still hugging Yamcha none the less.

"Uh…. hi to you too." Yamcha said, confused, and wondering if Tien meant his confession or his sacrifice. He pulled back from the hug, red in the face, and took a deep breath.

"About what I said before…." he started, but got cut off again, this time with an unexpected kiss.

"I love you too, dumbass." Tien murmured once he pulled back. Yamcha stood shocked for a few seconds before he starting smiling.

"Really?" he asked. Tien gave him a second kiss.

"Yes, really. Next time you want to tell me, no dying, got it?" he said. Yamcha couldn't help but laugh.

"You got it." he said. The two turned to face their mostly surprised friend group.

"So… uh… anything you guys wanna tell us?" asked Krillin. Yamcha grabbed Tien's hand and grinned.

"I guess so." he said. He looked over at Tien to see he was red in the face.

"You're the one who kissed me first, so how about you start?" he said teasingly. Tien rolled his eyes but still smiled. Yamcha beamed back, glad to have his answer, and promised himself that he wasn't dying again anytime soon. He had a lot to live for, after all, and he wouldn't have to wait for it.


	7. Chapter 7 - Night skies and beer

It had started so simple.

They had been on the roof of Yamcha's apartment building, watching the stars together, drinks in hand. Yamcha had been telling Tien all about his latest breakup, occasionally pausing for a sip of beer, and asking him for advice. Tien didn't have much experience in romance, with the exception of Launch constantly pursuing him years ago, so he mostly listened. About halfway through his second beer, Yamcha was acting a little tipsy, and had started making jokes about his ex. He laughed, brushed some hair out of his face, and that was when Tien kissed him.

He hadn't planned on it, and was nearly as surprised as Yamcha when he pulled back, red in the face. Tien was so sure he was going to be hit with some kind of retaliation, some kind of backlash, that he closed his eyes and waited for it. He deserved it, he thought to himself, for doing something so stupid. So he sat there in the darkness for what seemed like forever, wondering if Yamcha would do anything, say something or even leave. Suddenly, he found himself being kissed back, and his eyes shot open. Yamcha wasn't mad, he could tell now. He was, however, drunk enough to kiss Tien again without explaining. He let one of his hands drift over on top of Tien's and held it gently. Tien didn't know if it was the alcohol, or any actual feelings that made Yamcha do it, and in that moment he realized he didn't care. All he cared about was kissing Yamcha more, running a hand through his hair, and committing every second to memory.

When they parted again, Yamcha moved closer, pressing himself into Tien's side. They sat there, keeping the silence, words unspoken running through their minds. It had started so simple and it ended the same, with the two of them gazing at the stars, feeling decidedly more relaxed than before. Any tension was gone, their true feelings known, and the quiet night surrounding them.


	8. Chapter 8 - Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set right before Resurrection of F

"I love you."

Three simple words, three basic words, and yet somehow they were the hardest three words to say. After all, it's not easy to tell your best friend of nearly twenty years that you've fallen for him, despite what all those cheesy romance novels suggested. So many times before he had said things like "I'm here for you" or "I'm not going anywhere" but never had he made his feelings clear.

Everything came about suddenly, what with Frieza suddenly reappearing, and Tien found that he couldn't bear the thought of losing his partners. Chiaotzu had agreed to stay behind with no problems, but Yamcha, he was another story. He had fought for a good long while about why he should fight with the others. Eventually he had asked "Why not!?" It was in that second, the heat of the moment, Tien finally said those three words.

"Because I love you!"

Words that seemed to echo in the silence that followed. Before he could get a response, Tien had pulled Yamcha into a hug, barely choking back tears. And then the words wouldn't stop.

"I love you. I love you, and I'm scared to lose you, because I know I can't live without you. I've kept quiet for so long, I've tried to deny it, but I can't. You're everything to me. I can't lose you. I won't." He went on like that for a while, all of his emotions finally out in the open, and his fear laid bare. He hadn't even noticed Yamcha returning the hug. And then it happened, he heard the words that gave him strength later that day, even after the world had ended.

"I love you too."


End file.
